What Will You Do About Me?
by Jade-Max
Summary: Alternate Universe NJO. Jag tries to convince Jaina he's the one for her. Song fic.


April 2005

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, it all belongs to George "I am the man" Lucas. The song belongs to Doug Supernaw and isn't mine either, I'm just borrowing it as it was the inspiration for this fic!

Title: What'll you do about me  
By JadeMax  
Characters: Jag, Jaina Genre: Romance, Humor Timeframe: A/U NJO. Jag tries to convince Jaina he's the one for her.  
Summary: Title says it all.  
Author's Notes: Find the song if you can - it's country but it's funny. The lyrics are in bold.

**What'll You Do About Me**

Chapter 1

Her fingers clicked over the keyboard with sure strokes.

_Meet me tonight_

The respondant took a minute to reply.

_Why_

She stared at the screen, chewing on her lower lip, debating her responce. She knew iwhy/i. She knew what she wanted; he was safe. He didn't think of her like the others, and she could trust him to go his own way afterwards. She slowly typed out her responce.

_ I need you tonight._

She stated at the screen, waiting anxiously for his reply. He took a long, long time before words finally flashed.

_ Where_

She bit her lip.

_Your Place. 17:00. I'll bring an overnight bag._

His reply was long in coming, but she smiled upon reading the screen.

_I'll be waiting. Don't be late._

**All you wanted was a one night stand.  
The fire, the wine and the touch of a man**

Light filtered through the window on the sleeping occupants as the sun roze over the horizon. The woman stirred, her chocolate colored hair spread out across the pillow and her companion. Her eyes opened slowly, a mix of gold and amber, clearing as she took in her surroundings. She rose, pushing herself up on one elbow and looked at her companion. His jet black hair was messy from the night. His face was familiar, his strong features ones she'd seen at many gatherings, many military functions. She noted his strong arms, toned but not bulky, the arms that had held her so close, so confidently.

She slipped from the covers, reaching for her clothes and quickly slid into them, careful not to wake him. She wouldn't be here when he woke up; there was no need. Their passion had been mutual, but she knew he would never read anything more into it. Regardless of his actions the previous night, he would never feel anything more for her and that was fine; she couldn't handle more.

Carefully, she collected her things and slipped out of the room. She closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way to the apartment's entrance, keying it open silently. And, as quickly as a shadow, she slipped into the dawning day back towards home. The previous night had been good, but it had been just one night and that was all.

Back in the apartment, as the bedroom began to gain a steady light, the man rolled towards the position his companion had left, reaching one arm for her. His fingers hit the slightly warm covers she had recently left and he frowned in his sleep.

Green eyes opened, searching the bed to verify what his touch had already confirmed. He frowned, pushing himself up on one arm. "Jaina?"

Silence greeted him and he turned, searching for her. Her things were gone, her presence was absent. He pulled himself from the bed, pulling on his shorts as he did, before checking the 'fresher. Her brush was gone.

He felt his heart sink as he searched his living room and kitchenette. She was gone. He leaned against the wall leading into the bathroom, looking at the rumpled covers, his mind going back over the previous night.

He'd done as she'd asked because he couldn't tell her no. He'd never been able to deny her anything professionally, but he'd lost control of his feelings in one night.

He'd pulled out all the stops. He'd rented an electric fire place for his bedroom, he'd spent some of his savings on a wampa pelt, so not to damage her fair skin. He'd even got a caterer to drop by a lavish meal with the most expensive wine he could afford.

And now she was gone, leaving a hole in his credit account... and his heart. 

He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her skin, her hands on his, and shuddered. She'd done more than take him last night. She'd conquered, taken him and claimed him on the most basic and primal level. He could _feel_ her imprint on him, the mark she'd left on his soul.

His eyes opened slowly. She'd made him fall in love with her last night, given him the last push over the edge and now... now he would have to get her to feel the same way.

His gaze went to the door. She'd come back. There was no way she could have escaped unscathed from their evening. She'd be back.

**But I fell in love and ruined all your plans  
So what'll you do about me**

Jaina was seated at her desk, going through the paper work she'd been neglecting. It had been a month since her one night stand and she'd been on maneuvers for a good portion of it. Jag had made it almost intolerable. He'd hounded her to the point of having to lock her door at night. He'd begged, groveled, asking for more. He'd attempted to dine with her, to convince her that she was the only woman for him, and he the man for her. But she hadn't bought it.

And he'd made her fall behind trying to come up with ways to keep him away.

Her comm beeped. "Yes?"

"Miss Solo, there's a package here for you."

She looked at the comm, frowning. She hadn't ordered anything. "Send it in."

The door opened and the reception droid's R2 unit came trundling in, a package grasped in his pincers. She accepted it, dismissing the droid with a nod, and placed it on her desk. She reached for the card, made of colored, darkened plasfilm, and opened it. She sighed as she read the inscription.

_Jaina,_

_Just wanted to let you know, I'm thinking of you._

_Jag_

Thinking of you? She frowned and placed the card on her desk, ripping the side of the box open. A frame clattered to her desk and she picked it up. She dropped it just as quickly, finding a 2-D image of Jagged Fel smiling back at her.

She pushed the whole mess off her desk and into the trash unit. The last thing she needed was a reminder of _him_ right now. She'd had enough trouble putting their one night out of her mind. As far as she was concerned, if she'd known this was going to happen, it was a mistake. She never should have slept with him. "Kriff, Jag," she muttered, stuffing the packaging on top of the frame. "Stop sending me these stupid things!"

She turned back to her paperwork and checked her calendar. She had a function tonight, hosting at the house the military provided for her, and it included some of the biggest names in the republic fleet. She looked to her trash can. At least _he _wouldn't be there; she hadn't invited him.

**Imagine the faces on your high class friends  
When I beat on the door and I beg to come in  
Screaming, "Come on, love me again,"  
Now what'll you do about me**

Jaina moved from one group to another, her dress grays pressed to perfection, her boots holding a perfect shine. She smiled and laughed, meeting the generals and admirals of the fleet who knew that her parties were a place to form alliances and get the best help. They were also a place to meet the political leaders. Her parents were here, along with her uncle and aunt, the leaders of the New Jedi Order.

Several high ranking diplomats were gathered around the punch bowl.

A noise at the front door had her turning her head.

"Jaina!"

She groaned, feeling the eyes of her guests turn towards her curiously. She smiled faintly, making her way to the door, motioning for them to continue enjoying themselves. She flipped on the music as she passed, headed for the door. She didn't want them to be able to hear anything she might say to the Colonel. Jagged just couldn't take a hint.

"Jaina!"

She checked the peep hole to be sure, and groaned again. Jag. His hair was plastered to his face, his uniform creased and wet from the pouring rain. He stood under the eaves trough, being soaked in the run-off from the roof. "Go away, Jag," she told him through the door.

"Let me in Jaina, please? I just want to see you."

She pressed her forehead against the door. "No, Jag, I have guests."

"Then let me in and they can see how we feel about each other!"

She winced, hoping that no one else could hear. "Go home, Jag."

"Come on, Jaina, please, love me again! Just once!"

She couldn't believe he was here, banging on her door in the middle of a party, begging. Begging! Jagged Fel, controlled and mild mannered, was banging on her door begging to come in. She turned away from the door, and cranked the music up some. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd go away. She was certain he's take the hint eventually. He wasn't wanted, she didn't want him here, and he'd better just leave her alone.

A noise had her turning back to find Jag, with his face pressed up against the window, staring at her like a lovesick pet. She  
pulled the blinds, saw him move around the house, and methodically pulled the blinds on every window, trying to think of an explanation for her friends and co-workers. She wasn't asked or stopped, so she simply continued and offered none. She wasn't going to explain that her love-sick one-night-stand couldn't stay away! It wouldn't have been good for her career among other things.

She shook her head, seeing his shadow through the blinds near the front door, and turned her back on him. She need to figure out what she was going to do about him. Her tactics thus far weren't working.

Pushing him from her mind, she returned to her party to mingle. She'd figure it out later; maybe her mother's party of lawyers could help.

**Picture the faces when you try to explain  
That good old boy standing out in the rain  
With his nose on the window pane.  
Now what'll you do about me**

Chapter 2

Jaina set the pot for the caf on the warmer, checking the table to ensure the basket of cookies and cakes was in the center. She shifted one of the chairs so it was slightly closer, pushing the footrest so it would be good for her guest's height. She hadn't had him over in ages and was looking forward to his visit, casual as it was.

A thump on her deck alerted her and she moved to her front door, opening the inner door to see what was happening.  
In front of her, holding a long board in one hand, a blaster in the other, Jag was standing over her guest. The man she'd invited  
for company lay flat out on the ground, groaning, one hand cradling his head.

"JAG!"

He turned, hearing her voice. "Jaina my love! I will protect you from the likes of him. He will not have you. Can't you see you're the only one for me and I'm the only man for you?"

She just about screamed. "Get off my porch, you trespasser, or I'll call the police and have you arrested!"

Jag fell to one knee. "But Jaina, I love you! Marry me."

Jaina grabbed him in a Force grip and physically threw him off the porch, sending him sprawling in a mud hole. "I don't love you, Jag, that night was a mistake. If you loved me, you'd leave me alone. I never, ever want to see you again!"

Jag didn't move from the puddle, his uniform muddied and dripping, his face shocked. "You don't mean that."

Jaina moved down her steps and assisted her guest back to his feet. "Sorry Wes, it's a long story."

Wes Janson looked back at the officer sitting in the mud puddle before grinning at Jaina, wincing slightly from the pain in his head. "You owe me one, Jaina, I expect an explanation."

She sighed. "Only fair. Come on, before he decides me touching you is another offence."

Jag watched as Jaina assisted Wes into the house and slapped one hand down in the mud. She would see eventually. See that she was meant to be with him and he with her. 

He went back to the porch and collected his two by two and blaster, wishing suddenly he'd stunned the other man, instead of ambushing him with the slat. Next time.

**And what in the world are you planning to do  
When a man comes over just to visit with you?  
And I'm on the porch with a two by two  
Lady, what'll you do about me**

Inside, Jaina settled across from Wes, offering him a cup of cafe. "I really am sorry, Wes, if I'd known he was still out there, I would have warned you."

"Still?"

She grimaced. "He hasn't left since about a week ago. He follows me _everywhere_ and I can't get through to him that I'm not interested in anything with him."

Wes grinned, accepting the ice pack she offered for his head. "So what'd you do to give him the impression then?"

Jaina sighed. "I slept with him."

Wes, taking a sip of his caf, just about spit it out across the table. "You _what_?"

"I know, I know. But I'd just lost Jacen and..." she shrugged. "I needed someone."

"You should have called me, I wouldn't have been so clingy." He leered at her.

"You're old enough to be my father." she reminded him, grinning. "But you're right, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have done it. But now... now I can't get rid of him!"

"Try having him arrested?"

She nodded. "Twice, but they said I was just being paranoid and they couldn't hold him. I think he's made a bed under my porch."

"So nail him for squatting." Wes' eyes twinkled. "Would serve Wedge right to have his nephew arrested. Wedge needs a good shaking up every now and again."

Jaina groaned. "You're terrible, Wes. Why am I asking advice from you, anyway?"

"Because I'm convenient?"

She stuck her tongue out at him before smiling wryly. "Something like that. I feel owe you one for the bump on the head from the oh-so-mis-guided Jagged Fel."

Wes winked at her. "Owe me one? Dinner, my treat, that'll really put Wedge's nose out of joint."

Jaina grinned. "You're on. No more talk of Jag, let's just enjoy the evening."

Wes wasn't about to argue that.

Chapter 3  


Jaina was waiting in the doorway to the front porch when the local law enforcement showed up. She'd called them, a third time, trying to get Jag to clear off her porch.

The officer approached the Colonel, and Jaina could see him informing Jag that he had to move along.

Kyp Durron arrived shortly there after, lightsaber in hand as he leapt out from his speeder, his cape snapping as he landed. His imposing presence, confident and capable was reassuring.

Jaina stepped outside as Jag was arguing with the police officer. "Kyp!"

Kyp nodded to her. "Jaina. Is this the one you said you've been having trouble with?"

Jaina nodded, "That's him; Jagged Fel. You're the Jedi uncle Luke sent over?"

Kyp nodded, carefully sizing up the Colonel's dirty, mud-spattered uniform and frazzled appearance. The man looked as if he hadn't showered, slept or ate in days. "Luke figured I could be more impartial than he could since you're family. What did you have in mind for charges?"

Jaina slanted a look at Fel before meeting Kyp's gaze. "Harassment, stalking, unlawful confinement, assault with a weapon and squatting, to name a few."

"I did it out of love!"

Kyp and Jaina turned as Jag began yelling at the officer. Kyp slanted an amused look at Jaina, and saw her cheeks begin to flush.

Jag flailed as they attempted to put stun cuffs on his wrists, obviously delirious from dehydration and mal-nutrition. "She loves me, she loved me, she only needs to say yes and we'll be so happy. Ask anyone, we're the perfect couple!"

Kyp turned back to Jaina, arching an eyebrow.

Jaina flushed. "I'm a grown woman – I make mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Kyp scoffed, shaking his head, "That's one delusional mistake, Solo. Come on, if you're going to be facing him to put this behind you and set he record straight, I'm going to need to know what happened. Fel's got some relatives in high places."

Jaina arched an eyebrow, feeling her cheeks and neck burning. "And what am I, chopped mynock? Fel needs to get a clue. He's already had me wake my neighbors several times this week with his antics and my, er..." she shrugged.

"Your?"

"My responses?" She shook her head, frustrated. "It's enough to make someone wanna turn darkside just so he'll get a clue!"

Kyp smirked.

"No! No! You can't, I belong here, where no man can come!"

Jaina turned as Jag screamed, trying to break free of the hold, the stun cuffs doing little to quell him.

Kyp stepped into her field of view as Jag was forced into an enclosed hover car, his screams muffled by the thick walls. "Come on, Jaina, let's go talk about Mr. Fel."

Jaina sighed and turned back to her house. She paused on the bottom step, and turned back around. "I've been trapped in there for days, think we could go somewhere else?

Kyp smiled faintly. "Come on, we'll hit that new caf shop – they have privacy booths.

She smiled gratefully and followed him back to his speeder.

**You can call your lawyer,  
You can call the Feds  
You can sound the alarm, wake the neighbors up**

"...and that's how this all started." Jaina stared into her caf miserably, stirring it idly. "I've tried everything, but he won't take no for an answer. The Jedi and the law are my last hope."

Kyp simply stared at her silently over the table, his eyes revealing nothing of what he was thinking. His caf cup was grasped in both hands, his elbows on the table, hiding his mouth from view.

She looked up through her lashes, "Sounds crazy, huh?"

"Crazy?" Kyp arched an eyebrow. "I know one smuggler who would probably have your head, grown up or not."

Jaina made a face. "I iknow/i, why do you think I haven't tried this before? I can just see the holonews now." Her voice deepened as she mimicked the holocasters. "And our latest story, Jaina Solo, daughter of Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo, has been having no luck getting rid of one Colonel Jagged Fel, nephew to the infamous Wedge Antillies, after a one night stand that has the critics wondering what she did to deserve his devotion." 

Kyp snickered. "Nice impression."

Jaina sat back disgusted, "Impression nothing, the last thing I want is people prying into my private life. I'm up for promotion and _this_ happens?"

"You brought it on yourself you know."

"You're _not _helping, Durron."

"Sorry," he placed his cup on the table top. "After hearing your story, I can't really help you. The law's hands are tied. There's your word against his and you technically live on base property, so Jag isn't squatting; he has every right to be there. As for the assault, unless Wes is going to come forward on his own, I can't do anything."

Jaina's jaw dropped. "You can't help me at all?"

Kyp shrugged. "You made your bed, Princess, now lie in it."

She watched, speechless, as he dropped some credits on the table and walked away. Tears flooded her eyes and she put her face in her hands, wondering what she could do next.

The sound of someone taking a seat across from her brought her head up and she stared into the face of Jagged Fel.

Jaina groaned as he smiled at her, his hair washed and combed, his appearance much more appealing than it had been. "I forgive you, Jaina, I know you didn't mean to have me arrested. Now, can we set a wedding date?

Jaina dropped her head to the table and closed her eyes, hoping it would make him go away. Yet she knew he'd never stop, never leave her alone. Kyp's words came back to her.

_You made your bed, Princess, now lie in it_

She began to laugh, unmindful that it was hysterical, and knew Kyp's words were prophetic. He would never stop and she was stuck. Jaina, the last of the Solo line, was stuck with Jagged Fel.

She fell off her chair laughing, unmindful when the men wearing the white coats came and took her away, unmindful of the presence of the man who'd been driving her mad.

**There ain't no way to stop a man in love  
So what'll you do about me**

Fin

Author's note: Thanks for reading, though I honestly don't know why I tried humor... I don't normally write it, the plot-bunny just wouldn't leave me alone – one shot, that's all.

JadeMax


End file.
